


Cocoa and Kahlua

by Sweetsiwicki



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsiwicki/pseuds/Sweetsiwicki
Summary: Andrew’s having a not-so-great night, Garrett invites him over to try and make him feel better.





	Cocoa and Kahlua

**Author's Note:**

> Hi okay this is my first work! I wrote it at 4 am while I was trying to stay awake at work. I’m the desk manager of a hotel and sometimes I have to cover overnights and let me tell you, it’s boring af. And I’m sad to see the Gandrew tag so dead :( so have some mediocre fluff. I’m also on tumblr! My username is still sweetsiwicki :)

Garrett Watts lay across his couch in his newly-cleaned tiny house, enjoying this new feeling of openness and cleanliness. It was something he hadn’t ever really felt before, but he was ever grateful for Shane and the squad for helping him through this rough patch. Especially since he didn’t even know he needed the help in the first place.

He smiled to himself, thinking of the words of praise from Shane and Ryland. On camera, Shane always acted annoyed with everything and joked constantly, however he got serious on camera with him this time and told him how proud he was. It made him feel warm in his chest, and when Ryland gave him a hi-five that just made the warmth better and he remembered his cheeks hurting from grinning to big.

The best reaction though, was Andrew’s. Andrew had known him the longest, which also meant he’d had more time to really see Garrett’s struggle. In many ways, Andrew also knew Garrett the best out of anyone else and he genuinely was his closest friend. He treasured his contagious laughter, his cute curly red hair, the soft freckles that dusted his cheeks, his warm brown eyes that crinkled in the corners with every chuckle. Everything about him was wonderful, and his reaction and genuine smile and the hug he had given him off camera was the icing on the warm feeling he got. He felt the warmth spread through his chest when they hugged and he couldn’t contain the slight blush that broke out on his face. Andrew didn’t seem to notice, or if he did he didn’t say anything about it.

Garrett snapped out of his daydream and glanced at the clock, it was 3:40 n the morning. The squad had left a couple hours ago, and Garrett had decided to watch American Horror Story to kill time until he felt tired. He yawned and stood up to stretch, deciding to go lay down in bed. That just meant he was going to scroll through Instagram and Twitter for a while until his eyes were too heavy to keep open, and fall asleep with his phone next to his pillow. You know the usual.

He wandered over to the kitchen to get a glass of ice water, then over to his room. He took off his jeans, leaving only his boxers and PlayStation t-shirt on. Setting the water down on the bedside table, he climbed into bed with his phone in hand and opened up Instagram. Surprisingly, his phone buzzed with a text. Andrew? This late at night?

A: You up?

Garrett smiled to himself a bit, of course he was up. His usual bedtime was 6 or 7 am, even though he was really trying to change that.

G: Always, what’s up man?

A: Can’t sleep, lots on my mind.

Garrett frowned. That worried him a bit.

G: Do you want to come over?

A: Too tired to drive dude, sorry.

G: I’ll buy you an Uber, sounds like you need a friend. We can watch movies and drink cocoa in my beautiful clean tiny house :^)

He flipped back over to Instagram, waiting on Andrew’s response. He really hoped that Andrew was feeling okay; he hated when he felt anxious or depressed. Seeing his best friend like that really got him down, too.

A: I’ll get my own Uber, I didn’t even think about that honestly. I’ll be over in 20 minutes then. Thanks Garrett.

G: Always.

A: Is that a Harry Potter reference?

G: Maaaaayyyybbeeee :^)

Garrett grinned as he sent out the last text; he knew Andrew put up with his Harry Potter humor and jokes. He was very thankful for that, actually. And deep down, he knew that Andrew secretly liked Harry Potter a little bit. He pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants and went back out to the living room. He switched the projector on again and flopped down on the couch, scrolling through his Netflix to see what he wanted to put on. He decided on Stranger Things, and let it play as background noise while he mindlessly scrolled through Instagram a little longer.

A little after 4:15, Garrett hears a knock on the door. He bounds over to the door on his lanky long legs, opening it maybe a little too quickly. His heart fluttered slightly at the sight of his best friend. His red hair was messy and he had circles under his eyes. Andrew looked tired, plain and simple. He wore a pair of track pants and a well-fitting Adidas shirt. Garrett invited him in, looked at Andrew, and opened his arms.

Andrew fell into the hug comfortably, and Garrett enjoyed the feeling of his shorter friend in his arms. He felt warm and soft and nice. Andrew sighed deeply and Garrett held him in the middle of the living room.

“Is everything okay?” Garrett felt stupid asking that question. Obviously not, but how else was he going to approach this.

“I’m not sure.”

“Did something happen?”

“Not really. Just a bad mental health night, I guess. Just a lot of overthinking and overanalyzing and being anxious, and I can’t really explain it.”

“Well let’s sit, now that sitting is an option in here,” Garrett joked, leading Andrew over to the couch. He handed him the remote for his projector, a rare occurrence. Garrett usually always chose was they watched and Andrew was always okay with that. But Garrett guessed Andrew was okay with Stranger Things, as he handed the remote back to him.

“Want anything to drink?” Garrett asked softly.

“I believe you promised cocoa, do you actually have that?” Andrew smiled slightly.

Garrett stood up, making his way over to the kitchen. He did indeed have hot cocoa mix, and a whole lot of it. Ryland had bought him that giant container of cocoa mix at Costco after some begging on Garrett’s end (“But Ryland! I’ll never have to buy hot cocoa again for the rest of the year!”). He filled up a small pot with water and set it on the stove to boil, then sat back down next to Andrew.

“Cocoa with water instead of milk?” Andrew teased.

“Do I look like a boy who goes to the grocery store enough to have milk at any given time?”

Andrew laughed loudly, his eyes crinkling in the corners. It made Garrett smile even bigger and the warmth came back into his chest. He took a mental picture of Andrew smiling and laughing. He wanted to remember him like that always.

“Weak. I’ll make cocoa the right way next time you’re over.” Andrew playfully nudged Garrett’s shoulder and Garrett felt himself light up more. He heard the water boiling, and ran over to finish making the cocoa.

“Well will it remedy it if I add something better into it?” Garrett sighed, looking down at the slightly watery cocoa as he tried to mix it into two mugs. He wanted something alcoholic to mask the inevitable taste of boiled tap water. He glanced around the kitchen, looking to see what he had that would mix with hot chocolate. His eyes lit up at the sight of a pretty brown and yellow bottle.

“Something better?”

“Like this!” Garrett exclaimed, reaching on top of his fridge and pulling down a bottle of Kahlua.

Andrew chuckled lightly. “Sure, why not. Can I crash your couch then?”

“You took an Uber here, you wouldn’t drive anyway. But yes, of course.”

Garrett poured a generous amount of liquor into his cup, and then not as much into Andrew’s. He knew Andrew didn’t drink as much as him so he probably couldn’t handle as much as he could. He carefully trekked back over to the couch, trying not to spill the drink. His hands were shaky as he gave Andrew his mug of cocoa. Andrew took a sip, his face screwed up slightly but he swallowed easily. Garrett couldn’t help but stare at his throat when he swallowed, mesmerized by the movement of it.

“I can make it better, I’ll show you next time,” Andrew smiled softly as Garrett sat down next to him and took a big drink.

They sat in a comfortable, warm silence. Garrett had flicked the lights off so the projector screen was the only light source. They had each finished their mug of cocoa, and somehow during the process Andrew had ended up leaning on Garrett’s shoulder.

“How are you feeling?” Garrett asked after a while. He was fully aware of Andrew on his shoulder and didn’t want to risk anything to make him move. It was like he had a puppy on his lap and he was too afraid to move, in case he scared it away.

“Better. Alcohol is nice in small doses sometimes, I guess,” Andrew murmured, not moving from his position on Garrett’s side. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

“I’ve been questioning some things about myself recently.”

“What kind of things, Andrew?”

“About my preferences. Things I like, people I like.”

Intriguing. Also, nerve wracking. Extremely nerve wracking, to say the very least. Garrett wanted to continue to listen intently.

“You can tell me anything Andrew, you know that.”

“Well, the last few months or so I’ve been having different feelings about people I didn’t think I would have feelings for. A guy, specifically. I’m friends with him though and I don’t want to ruin things with him.” Andrew sat up from his spot on Garrett’s arm and looked up at Garrett. His eyes were wide and he was biting his lip.

“Do I know him?”

“Maybe. He’s really tall, blonde, likes creepy dolls and bugs and movies. He has the biggest heart ever, too.”

Garrett’s breath caught in his throat and his heartbeat sped up. Andrew was close to him now. Their faces were inches apart.

“I think I do know him, and from what I’ve heard he really likes you, too,” Garrett stuttered out. Smooth, Garrett.

Without warning, Andrew pressed his lips against Garrett’s. Garrett could taste the cocoa and Kahlua on his lips, sweet and slightly sticky. His breath was warm and he could feel his stubble against his cheeks. He hadn’t kissed someone and genuinely enjoyed it in a very long time, and he was getting to do it with his best friend. His hands moved up to Andrew, one hand finding itself in his red curls and the other placed gently on the side of his neck. This felt right. It felt good.

After a few seconds, they broke apart. Garrett couldn’t contain the grin that spread across his cheeks, which made Andrew smile widely in return.

“Feeling better?” Garrett asked.

“Much.”

“You ready for bed then?”

“Absolutely, yes.”

The boys stood up together, Garrett turned off the projector and led them to the bedroom.

“I can take the couch, no worries,” Andrew said, hesitating slightly.

“Nonsense, you can sleep with me. If you’re okay with that,” Garrett proposed, blushing.

The redhead smiled again and followed him in. The boys dressed down to their boxers and t-shirts and climbed into bed. They lay next to each other, and within moments Andrew was curled up against Garrett. His head was fitted in the crook of his armpit and shoulder and he was halfway asleep. A question popped out of him though, surprising Garrett.

“What are we now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, are we dating?”

“Oh. Well if you want to, yes. I’ve been into you for years now so I’m down for anything. We can date, we can be friends, we can date and not even put a label on it. We know what we are.”

“I like the idea of boyfriend. Garrett Watts is my boyfriend. I love that a lot.”

Garrett smiled, and pressed his lips to the top of Andrew’s head.

“Alright, boyfriend. You need some sleep. It’s almost 5:30.”

Andrew was out within minutes, Garrett lay there sleepily. He was breathing steadily, thinking about the events of today and how so many big things had fallen into place in his life today. He kept his lips pressed against Andrew’s hair, slowly inhaling the scent of his hair. He eventually drifted off, dreaming about future days with his best friend turned romantic companion.


End file.
